


Up the Game

by rurousha



Series: No Strings [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 03:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20333149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rurousha/pseuds/rurousha
Summary: Captain Cold is bored and needs to up his game yet again.





	Up the Game

“So that’s $5.50, right?” Barry pulled a $10 bill out of his wallet to pay for the coffee, but the Jitters barista shook her head.

“Your coffee’s already been paid for today. By that gentleman over there.” She gestured to a corner table.

Leonard Snart sat there. He raised his glass in acknowledgement. It looked like he was drinking something that was mostly ice and sugar.

Barry smiled and took his coffee from the barista, but he gave her the $10 anyway. “Then this can go to the order behind me.”

“Nice. Will do.”

Barry made his way over to Snart’s table. “You’re back,” he said as he took a seat. Snart had returned from both the Waverider and the dead just a couple months ago, and Barry hadn’t seen him more than a couple of times.

“Europe isn’t as exciting as the last time I was there,” Snart responded. “Time to come home.”

“When was the last time you were in Europe?”

“London, 2166. I kidnapped Vandal Savage’s daughter.”

“I can see how seeing the sights might not be as compelling.”

“I’m bored, Barry Allen,” Snart drawled.

“Well, that’s rude, I only just sat down.”

Snart gave him a glare that looked more amused than annoyed. “Not you,” Snart said softly. “The game’s gotten stale again. Even with heroes popping up all over the place, the challenge of the Van Gogh in Amsterdam – “

“I knew that was you!”

“- just seems so…” Snart gestured with his right hand to indicate his dislike of the whole thing, “small time.”

“Do you really want to be doing heists just after you got pardoned?”

“I’m asking if you have any work for me, Barry. Something a little more exciting.”

That finally got Barry focused. “You… want to join Team Flash?”

“That is not what I said. That is definitely not what I said. Also, you are terrible at keeping a secret identity. We are in public, _Barry_.”

A grin split Barry’s face. “You want to join Team Flash.” This time he took on a teasing tone. He started to do a little dance in his seat.

“I’ve changed my mind.”

“Captain Cold is gonna join Team Flash, oh yeah, oh yeah.”

“You’re going to be late for work, Barry.”

“Leonard Snart, welcome to the side of redemption and goodness. Benefits include friendship, movie nights…”

“Moral obligation, selfless heartbreak…”

“Unicorns, puppies…”

“Exploding in a space outside time…”

“And really cool gadgets provided by Cisco Ramon.”

“And – I cannot stress this enough – absolutely no pay. I am not offering to join your team of do-gooders, Barry, I am offering my services on a case by case basis if the case is something interesting.”

Barry was not deterred. He started humming ‘You wanna join Team Flash’ to himself.

“You’re late, Barry.”

Barry looked at his phone. “Oh, I really am.” He stood up.

“We can go over the details of the type of work I am willing to do tonight. Dinner. I’ll pick you up at eight. Wear something nice. No red leather.” Snart stood too and looked Barry up and down. “Not this time anyway.”

That stalled Barry. “Wait, is this a job interview or a date?”

Snart gave a smirk that was all Captain Cold. “I can multitask.”


End file.
